<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fractured Rite by bb8isgreat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135505">The Fractured Rite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bb8isgreat/pseuds/bb8isgreat'>bb8isgreat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming of Age, F/M, Fantasy, Reylo Baby, Science Fiction, Sith Empire (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:13:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bb8isgreat/pseuds/bb8isgreat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Kylo Ren strike down the Emperor, and a new era unfolds. But now, the rite must be completed. War will begin if failure is evident. But their only child is wavering. Follow the dark, find the forbidden, or discover another path. One that most have forgotten. Strong T for now. Nothing explicit will be in this story though. Starts during the hangar scene in TROS...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why does my brain want to hurt me? Why? Anyway, enjoy this fic that I had to delete because I have other WIPs to work on, and finals for school. So yeah. Not the best time brain. I have had so much inspiration for this fic recently, and I'll link the youtube playlist that I listened to while working on the second chapter of this, which I will try to upload sometime next week.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBObk_o8QUk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why does the Emperor want me dead?", Rey asks, moving closer to the edge of the hangar, waiting for him to make a move. "You killed them.", he says simply, standing there, waiting, like he had been planning to tell her this all along. "Killed who?" "The ones whom you waited your entire life. Your parents." Rey stops, her world spinning. How-she- they had been killed by the Jedi hunter. She couldn't have. But another flashback hits her this time. The desert, bright sand, Plutt holding her back. The same ship, her child self crying, but it goes on. She sees herself reach up, as if to try and grasp the last fragment of her childhood, only for blue light to shoot out, engulfing the ship, obliterating it. She falls out of a nightmare, only to be met with the reality around her. Him. The darkness called, reaching for her, trying to hold her. She steps forward, making up her mind. She has to let in her darkness. His gloved hand is still reaching out, and she grabs it. "I can't go back, just like you can't. I'm coming with you."</p><p>"Good. At last, The Final Order will have its rulers.", Palpatine says. Kylo and Rey step forward, standing before the throne, waiting. Palpatine's claw machine comes to them." You must take the throne, and rule this order , for I am afraid that my body is failing me, and when it does, my spirit must pass into you both." Rey raises Kylo's lightsaber, and ignites its fiery red blade, unstable, but deadly, and strikes the killing blow. The chanting around them increases until it has become deafening, and they ascend the throne, watching the battle above.</p><p>"Empress, the Sith Loyalists are here to negotiate terms with you." "Send them in." The two figures wearing rough, worn black cloaks that fall to the ground slowly walk in, almost gliding across the floor. "Empress Kira of the Final Order, the late Emperor Palpatine left some terms that must be fulfilled in order to keep the Sith Colony here alive." She stiffens. "State your terms then. But I will remind you that we are allies." "Yes, of course. But the SIth of old must be pleased, and they themselves sent this through Palpatine. You must come to the Temple on Exagol every year, bringing with you the most physically perfect virgin you can find in your kingdom. She will be used to help build the army that you will need to conquer. This girl must be force sensitive to a certain degree, however. Otherwise she can not be accepted. You must do this every year." "Those are terms I will agree to. I can discuss this with my consort. For now, I must ask if there are any other terms of importance you wish to discuss. If not, you will be given quarters aboard the ship to rest until a final decision has been made." "Yes. If you have any daughters, they must be brought to the temple during the yearly pilgrimage. But this must be in her 17th year of life. She will be married there, to a prince that you, and us Sith Loyalists have come to an agreement on, and have found suitable. And we can only hope her first child will be conceived there as well, as the couple will need to consummate their marriage before leaving during the ceremony, which, in our traditions, lasts a week, and there will need to be proof of this for the union to be considered valid." Rey frowns a bit at this, but nods. " I can say that will make finding her a husband much simpler. He will only be her consort , however. The line in this kingdom will be matriarchal, starting with me." "Of course. We will leave you to discuss this with your husband now. We expect a final answer by the end of this rotation." "Very well. I will have servants escort you to your quarters." Rey turns, and walks into her husband's study, glaring at him.</p><p>"I think what they are asking is much more reasonable than what could have been expected from them. After all, you and I will need to be sure that this line will continue. And I am sure a yearly trip will not inconvenience us. In fact, it will be an honor to connect with our roots." "I agree with you. But, I will be making sure that no child of ours has any connection with the light. It is a weakness that we must eliminate." "I will make sure the history books are translated correctly. She will have no knowledge of the light as a source of goodness. She will only know it as something of danger and as something to fear." Rey looks at her husband sternly. "Make sure of this." She turns, and goes to deliver her message to those waiting for it.</p><p>7 months later</p><p>"Empress Kira, the small pocket of rebels has been tracked to the Naboo system. Do you wish to pursue them?" Rey glares at him. Those rebels have been a true nuisance lately, not allowing the Order any rest. "No. Send a spy. One of your finest, to hide among their ranks and report to me personally.I want to know every move they make before launching an attack." "Yes, my Empress." Rey turns to Kylo, frowning. 'Why don't you ever concern yourself with the Rebels?" "I have more important things, he says, patting her growing stomach. "And besides, the Rebels are your problem, not mine." "True. But that means you owe me extra tonight.", Rey says, the gleam in her eye clearing showing her desire. "I'll leave you begging.", he mumbles, as the court files in for the main event of the day, a major execution.</p><p>3 Years later</p><p>"Mauli is getting stronger. She will have to be trained in order for any weakness to be eliminated." "Yes, but she is still too young. She should still observe the traditions of the Sith, and learn their history, before starting any real training.", Kylo retorts. Rey frowns. "She will start learning history and basic force skills then. She is not too young to learn basic skills that any schoolchild her age would know." He nods, and then turns his head to observe a pair of radar technicians working on a comm unit. She watches him, thinking. Mauli will not see the light, she thinks to herself. I will make sure of that. The royal pair walks till they reach the command bridge, where Admiral Hux is waiting. "You're here.", he says in an annoyed manner, but a flick of Kylo's hands causes him to become silent He signals to the blue figure flickering on the console. "The rebels have been spotted in one of the shady, scummy bars in the lower reaches of Coruscant. The spy in their ranks says that they have been trying to recruit for a year now, but that they have been highly unsuccessful." Kylo nods, and turns to Rey, who says, "They are not a foreseeable threat. Do not waste valuable resources on them, when so many worlds still need taming. Increase your efforts to find children who are force sensitive. They are a liability I will not allow to thrive. Remind your soldiers to stun, not kill. Those children need to experience quite a lot of pain if they wish to become a part of our army." "Empress Kira, Consort Ren, the Knights have arrived. They wish to talk about the girls that have been selected for the pilgrimage this year.", an Officer announces. "Good. I'll meet them in the main training hall." "I'll join you. Mauli should know and observe the warriors of the order that she will one day rule." "Fine.", he says, as they walk off to discuss whatever information the Knights have brought to them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reviews are always welcome! Thanks for reading:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dark Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14 Years Later</p><p>"Our pilgrimage will not be postponed over minor security issues. I can very well defend myself from criminals if need be." "My Empress, the temple is heavily guarded. But in the ship, you would be open and vulnerable to attack, even with a security detail and an escort." "Have you forgotten how much we rely on the Cultists’ shipyards for defense and attack? Mauli’s presentation and the pilgrimage can not be postponed, unless you wish to call war." "Of course, My Lady. The shuttle will be prepped as soon as needed." Rey sighs, sitting back down on the throne. She opens their bond, and he looks over, sitting on one of his many leather chairs. "How is she doing?" "She is improving, but some of the meditation exercises have been a struggle." "That isn't surprising. When are you coming to help oversee the execution?" "Once this text is finished." Rey frowns. That could be hours. The Sith have no patience for her daughter’s slow training. They will need to present her in just a few short months, as they had promised so many years ago, and she will not let the failure of this ceremony be the cause of another war. “We will accelerate her training. They will test her when we arrive.” “I have been testing her on the translations. She knows it inside and out.” “Good, but she will need to work on her meditation and saber skills. She will be constructing a new saber there.” “You can help her with that. I will help her figure out a suitable design.” “Good.”</p><p> "You have to channel the anger inside of you. Just attacking will not be enough”, she tells herself, as she brings her training saber around for another attack. Her face scowls as she misses her target once again, and she winces as a bolt hits her, the sudden sting echoing through her spine. “Control. How many times have I told you that? This must not be noticable by next month. Do you understand, daughter?” Mauli gulps down whatever emotion was about to surface. “Yes Mother. It will be fixed.” “I hope so.” But then, Kira’s eyes grow just the slightest bit softer. “Mauli, as my daughter, you will inherit this heavy throne. But remember, we are peacekeepers. What happened when the accursed light controlled everything?” “The users of it eliminated anything they no longer agreed with. They became peacekeepers, but allowed a war to flourish under their command.” “Exactly. You must uphold the darkness you were gifted with. Have I made myself clear?” “Yes, Mother. I will not forget.”</p><p> “Damn it. Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!” Her voice echoes through the chamber, as she slams down the staff. “You know you can’t let them down. You cannot do this next time. You are all that’s left.” Another item goes flying. “M’ Lady, they are requesting your presence in the council room.” The announcer dodges another missile, and scurries away, really not interested in seeing the source. “I’m going, I’m going,” she mumbles.</p><p>“Mauli. The council would like to speak with you about the upcoming ceremony.” “Mother, what could they have left to say? I know what they are expecting of me.” “They do not see it that way. There are other expectations of you that do need to be discussed.” “Such as?” “You will be married during your presentation and crowning. There is much they wish to discuss in that area of expectations. They are waiting in the communications room.” </p><p>Mauli walks, slowly, to the door, knowing full well what they will say. The blue figures projected above the panel turn, and nod at her. “Mauli. Welcome, child. We have much to discuss with you.” “I was informed of the marriage arranged for me.” “I am glad you brought that up, little one. That is an area your parents and the council share a bit of concern in. You do know you will be expected to eventually produce an heir, correct?” “I know full well what is expected of me-” “But you are not acting as you say you are. Do not think we are ignorant of your failures.” “I-I am working-” “WE are not going to see how you got to where you are. We only see results. And your results are lacking.” They turn away from her, and she can almost sense their rage and disappointment. “Mauli, you are dismissed. We wish to speak with your mother.”</p><p>She walks. Light blinds her, darkness engulfs her, but then, she can see. The dawn, softly breaking out over her. Dusk, falling gently on her shoulders.</p><p>She jumps. Those dreams again. They went away for so long. But they came back the moment she felt something inside of her. She really does hate dreaming. It doesn't allow her control, the one thing that has been drilled in her head since she could walk. “Control this” or “Control who you are.” She knows every single word spit at her. She could never really control something inside of her. Something that wanted her to give up her control. Let herself just be. She had crushed herself, trying to be someone who she would never be. “Princess Mauli, your ship is awaiting you in the hangar.” ‘No’, she tells herself. ‘Not now. You must go through with this. Just get it over with, and learn to be who they want you to be. ‘</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone.  I’ve really been struggling with all my fanfics, and there are a few reasons for that. One, I’m working on an original screenplay on Fictionpress, and that’s been taking up a lot of my time. Two, School. Again, I really am trying to get chapters up, but I’m stuck on most of my fics right now. But I am on Fictionpress, and the link is in my profile on FFN if you want to check out some of the songs I’ve written on there and the screenplay I am currently writing and storyboarding.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>